Meditating on the Roof
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Raven goes to the roof of Titans Tower to meditate and Robin joins her.


**Meditating on the Roof**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm just borrowing. I own nothing but the story.**

 _ **Note: Hey, everyone! This little story came to me recently and I wanted to share. It's just a one shot and the overall plot is this: Raven is doing her usual meditation on the roof of Titans Tower, when Robin joins her.**_

 _ **Don't ask, just take it as written.**_

 _Titans Tower – Early Morning…_

 **R** aven opened the door to the roof and walked out, inhaling the salty sea air. She liked the stillness of the early morning hours, because it was peaceful and the perfect time to do her morning meditation before the start of yet another day of patrolling the city. She walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down Indian style, levitating off the ground. However, before she could begin, Raven sensed that she wasn't entirely alone up here.

"I know you're there, Boy Blunder. Come out."

Robin came out of the shadows. "How did you know I was there? I didn't make a sound."

Raven turned toward him, pointing to her head. "Have you forgotten about our bond? It allows me to know where you are without you drawing attention to yourself." She scowled at him. "Now, what are you doing here? Don't you usually do your workout in the gym at this hour?"

"That's true," he replied. "But, today, I thought I'd change my routine a bit. I thought I'd join you in your meditation."

"You...want to meditate with me? Why? You've never meditated with me before."

Robin smirked at her. "First time for everything, right?"

Raven still didn't understand what the masked hero in front of her was talking about, but decided to placate him. After all, what was the harm in letting him meditate with her? She already let Starfire do it, so why not do the same with Robin?

"All right, you can meditate with me."

Robin smiled and got into position next to her. Raven turned toward the horizon, closing her eyes to avoid contact with the sun, which was by now rising pretty fast. "Ready to begin, Robin?"

"Ready when you are."

Raven smiled. "Good, now find your center, take a deep breath, and focus."

Robin nodded and closed his masked eyes, taking a deep breath and focused. He had done meditation before, both when he was still with the circus before his parents' murder, and when he was training to become a crime fighter with Batman. Of course, meditating with Raven was something he had never tried before.

Raven opened one of her eyes and watched Robin as he continued to mediate. She had to admit, he was better than she thought. _I'll say this for him, he's really good. I may have been skeptical at first, but mediating with Robin really isn't a bad experience._

 _Several Hours Later…_

The time seemed to pass quickly and before either of them knew it, it was time to head back inside. Raven followed after Robin as he took the stairs from the roof. The walk down was quiet, almost too quiet. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Raven decided to find out the real reason he wanted to meditate with her. True, he had said he never did it before, but she wasn't going to be satisfied until she knew for sure.

"All right, spill it. Why did you want to meditate with me?"

Robin stopped walking. "I already told you why."

"Don't lie to me, Robin," said Raven. "What was the real reason?"

"You think I had an ulterior motive?"

"Quit stalling and tell me."

Robin sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. He couldn't lie to her, because she'd sense it due to their mental bond. _Might as well tell her and get it over with._

"All right, you want to know the truth?" he said. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. The reason I wanted to meditate with you is because you and I never do anything together. Yes, we patrol the city together occasionally, but I mean something besides patrolling. I thought that meditating together would be something different. And I also thought it would lead to us hanging out."

Raven blinked. "Really?"

"Really," said Robin. "You fascinate me, Raven, and I mean that in the best possible way. I know that you may not think so, but I do. I would never lie to you."

Raven said nothing at first, just scanned him with her mind. It turned out he was telling the truth.

"All right, I believe you."

"Does that mean you'll hang out with me?"

"I think I can give it a shot," said Raven. "But, you'll have to do the things I want to do, not just the things you want to do. Meaning if I want to visit my cafe, you'll have to go with me."

"You have nothing to worry about," said Robin. "If you want to me to do what you want to do, I won't argue. If Bruce taught me anything, it's never argue with a girl, no matter what. And believe me, I've witnessed quite a few arguments he's had with one of his many girlfriends and it was never pretty."

"Really?" said Raven. "You never mentioned that before."

"I could tell you stories."

Raven smiled. "And I look forward to hearing them."

Robin returned her smile and ran down the stairs, Raven floating after him.

 _ **Note: Yeah, I know this is short, but I didn't know what else to add, so I'll end here. I haven't done a Teen Titans fic in a while, so this one shot should satisfy you for now. And yes, I do ship Rob/Rae.**_


End file.
